Santa Hat
by AnnaFIRTH
Summary: "You had to do all this just to put a Santa hat on my head?" One Shot based on the Promo for Secret Santa. 5x09


_**Hey guys! One-shot based on the promo for Secret Santa. I don't really think this could happen, but I think it's cute. **_

_**Hope you like it.**_

* * *

Kate wakes up alone in her bed. Castle isn't there and that feels awfully weird.

He had dinner with Alexis last night and although he tried to convince her to have dinner with them, she declined. He needed alone time with Alexis, even if he didn't want to accept it, so Kate went home to keep working on the case.

It's only 7am, when sun starts getting through the skyscrapers of New York City.

Kate zombie walks through her apartment and reaches the kitchen.

_Morning coffee. _

She prepares the coffee as every morning and leaning against the fridge she drinks it all in barely 20 seconds.

They are working in a brand new case. Santa was found dead last night; only two days before Christmas and although she has never been a fan of all the Christmas thing, Castle was trying really hard to make her believe in the impossible, to make her feel the importance of being around someone during these special days.

_Castle._

What will he be doing right now? Still sleeping, she believes.

He's such a kid sometimes, but that's what she likes the most about him. How he makes her smile, even in the worst situations just to calm her down; but also the mature him, that guy that is always there for her; through the good and bad times, all the bad times.

That guy who would kill for her.

**-xxx-**

In between thoughts, she finally parks her car in front of his place and walks inside.

She waves hello to the doorman, who has gotten used to see her and rides up in the elevator to his floor.

A soft knock on the door brings Rick Castle back to life; it's only 7.30, who would it be?

Already dressed up, he opens the door to find his very beautiful girlfriend at the other side.

"Morning!" She smiles at him.

"Kate!" He says with the biggest grin on his face. He was about to leave, as his coat was hanging of his right arm. "What are you doing here?"

"Picking you up!" She replies, still standing outside his place.

"Come on in. We still have time."

"Thanks." She says as she enters the loft, which is all decorated. It looks beautiful; even Christmas music is playing on the background.

_The Castles really enjoy Christmas._

"Got you a present." Castle says hiding something behind his back.

They are standing pretty close, foreheads nearly touching.

"Castle, Christmas in tomorrow…"

"I know. It's not a 'present', more like something funny, that you will sure roll your pretty eyes at me."

"Oh really?" She laughs dropping her head on his shoulder.

"Yup! Close your eyes detective."

"I don't know if I trust you…" She jokes.

"You wound me." He says to make her laugh, again.

She finally closes her eyes and sighs.

Castle takes whatever he has in his hand and lifts them up to put a Santa hat on Kate's head.

"Castle, what the he-," She says when she feels something on her head.

"You are no fun… Keep your eyes closed for two more seconds." He says finishing what he started. "Now you can open your eyes."

Kate smiles at him and moves her hands up to touch whatever she has on her head.

_Oh. _

_Santa Hat!_

"You had to do all this just to put a Santa hat on my head?" Kate rolls her eyes at her boyfriend.

"Only way to get it on you." He says wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Thank you." She admits.

"You're welcome." He says getting lost in her eyes.

They are in silence for a moment; just looking at each other, until Rick speaks.

"I want this Christmas to be special."

"It already is." She says leaning in to kiss him.

"Let's go solve the murder, so we can have the day off tomorrow." He says on her lips.

"Let's go." She whispers back, stealing one more kiss.

_God, he's addictive._

**-xxx-**

"We can call your dad to come over for dinner tomorrow." Rick says stepping inside the elevator of the 12th.

"He's in Atlanta with my uncle."

"Oh…"

"He asked me to go with him, but I prefer being here with you." She says feeling her cheeks burning up.

"Oh really?" He says pulling her closer to him.

"Yeah really. It's kinda boring down there, being with you is much better."

"This Christmas is going to be awesome, Kate."

"I hope so." She steps away from him as the doors swing open.

She steps out but her stops him. "Kate,"

"What?" She asks turning around to face him, as the elevators closed again.

"I was thinking we could have lunch tomorrow. A nice lunch."

"We're having dinner together Castle…".

"I know. But Alexis and mother will be there. I want to have so alone time with you; it's our first Christmas together, after all."

"I'd love to have lunch. But first we have to close the case, so let's go." Kate says turning around to find Ryan, Esposito and Lanie looking at them. The two detectives and the ME are sitting at the edge of Ryan's table, grinning at the couple.

"What?" Kate asks loud enough for their friends to hear.

They all lift their index finger, to point at something on the ceiling.

Castle and Beckett are kind of lost at first, but then Castle looks up to find mistletoe hanging above their heads.

"Oh…" He sighs and makes Kate look up. She freezes when she sees the mistletoe and immediately shoots Lanie a look..

"You guys don't want to break the tradition, don't you?" Lanie asks her friends walking up to them, followed by the two detectives.

"We, uh…" Kate stammers looking up to find Castle looking at her with so much love, that drives her nuts.

_Those eyes._

_That smile._

Oh God, he's leaning in.

_Wrong, so very wrong._

"Castle…" Kate says taking a step back.

"Come on Kate, no one's watching…" Lanie says.

"Lanie!" Kate shoots her best friend another look.

"We can't, not he-," Kate starts saying but Castle cuts her off by pressing his lips on hers, in a short but solid kiss.

When they pull apart, Kate can't help but smile.

"You're blushing up, Kate Beckett!"

"Oh! Shut up, Lanie!" She says still wrapped in Castle's arms.

"Merry Christmas, Kate!" Castle says with the same boyish smile he had on his face before kissing her right under the mistletoe.

"Merry Christmas, Castle."

_Indeed, it's going to be a very awesome Christmas._

* * *

_**Thoughts?**_

_**PS: Happy Thanksgiving American beauties!**_


End file.
